


Lunar Eclipse

by crawlingfiction



Series: CrawlingComissions2019 [6]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-13 07:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crawlingfiction/pseuds/crawlingfiction
Summary: Credence creía que la razón por la que Newt lo rescató en aquel callejón de Nueva York fue para estudiar aquello malo adentro de él. Sin embargo y con el tiempo a su favor, el magizoológo le demuestra que aquello es más que sólo magia.
Relationships: Credence Barebone/Newt Scamander
Series: CrawlingComissions2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548679
Kudos: 15





	Lunar Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> comisión #06: 180419

** _Lunar Eclipse_ **

> _—_ _L_ _umos… —se iluminó _ _la punta de su varita en medio de ese abismo urbano. La madrugada se deslizaba espesa por los callejones, pero sus pies no dudaban en absoluto. Apenas los miembros de MACUSA se llevaron a Graves, quién resultó ser el Mago Tenebroso todo este tiempo, fue en busca de ese rastro que el viento se llevó. _
> 
> _ Ya habían pasado tres días con sus noches sin éxito alguno. Newt no se rendiría tan pronto, sin embargo, comenzaba a desesperar. A cada paso que daba lo recordaba claramente. Su rostro desfigurándose por tanto poder y dolor contenidos en un mismo envase. Sus ojos dados vuelta cuando el obscurus le poseía y tan evasivos cuando no. Sus alaridos de agonía cuando indiscriminadamente los aurores le atacaron. Newt apretó su varita, crujiendo la madera de fresno en su puño._
> 
> _ —Credence… —su voz llamó, balanceándose con su maletín por el estrecho y encharcado callejón. _
> 
> _ Un sollozo lejano temía hasta de expresarse. _
> 
> _ Newt palideció y apresuró su andar, dejándose llevar por la intuición_
> 
> _ —¿Credence…? —preguntó a la nada, apenas iluminada por la estela blanquecina de su varita— Credence, soy yo, Newt. El chico del metro… —paso a paso se adentró al callejón sin salida, siguiendo el rastro de aquella voz débil— No te haré daño, Credence. No… No me pienso rendir contigo._
> 
> _ Movió la varita, mostrándose en un parpadeo cuando esa sombra oleaginosa se hizo carne y hueso. La estela autodestructiva se encogió dentro su piel, ahora tachonada de cicatrices. Encogido de frío sobre un charco temblaba sin control. Tenía el labio roto y tantos rasguños en el rostro como para merecer contarlos. Credence volvió sus ojos miedosos a esa luz, queriendo retroceder los tobillos doblados._
> 
> _ —Soy yo, soy yo. Newt —se acuclilló para alcanzar su altura. Apartó la varita de su rostro, suavizando la luz que los envolvía. Allí pudo reparar en aquellos ojos negros y ligeramente rasgados. Vacíos y tan cargados de sentimientos apresados a su vez. Remordió su labio antes de dedicarle de esas sonrisas que usaba con sus criaturas— Soy Newt... Todo estará bien ahora, ¿sí? ¿Te gustan los animales? Los animales… ¿mágicos? —ensanchó apenas su sonrisa, reluciendo como rocío las pecas de sus mejillas a contraluz._
> 
> _ —¿Q-Qué quieres? —Credence quiso huir y las heridas de su cuerpo se lo impidieron, además de una vocecita tan diferente a los lamentos dentro su cabeza. Una voz que le invitaban a creer. Newt se aproximó un poco más, gateando sobre el suelo mojado y fétido sin importarle estropear sus pantalones— ¡¿Qué quieres?! —apretó la mandíbula y quiso gritar impulsado por la ira aguantada, cuando esa mano se ofreció frente a él._
> 
> _ —Ayudarte, Credence… —dijo bajito. El chico turnó sus ojos a esos tan claros y la mano ofrecida— No eres un monstruo._
> 
> _ Un rictus de dolor deformó su rostro, acurrucándose contra el muro de ladrillos. Newt relamió sus labios y dejó que el silencio, tal como la frágil luz, los amparara. _
> 
> _ Al cabo de unos largos instantes, habló._
> 
> _ —Má… —vaciló sin mirarle— M-Má decía que era un fenómeno. Un raro. T-Todos lo decían…_
> 
> _ —En Hogwarts, bueno, en la escuela algunos también me decían eso —confesó. Credence le miró incrédulo— Que eran raras mis criaturas y yo. Las personas le dicen raras a las cosas que no quieren entender. Yo… Te entiendo, un poco, quizás —le sonrió apenas, ofreciéndole su mano una vez más— ¿Vienes conmigo? _
> 
> _ Credence le miró. Había tanto por lo cual temer y desconfiar. Tantos años, desde tener uso de razón, creer en alguien supuso sufrir. Con Mary Lou cuando pequeño, con Percival ahora. ¿En qué se diferenciarían todas aquellas experiencias con ese inglés de cabello revuelto y mejillas pecosas? No lo supo, pero un impulso superior a esos miedos le hizo tomar de su mano con fuerza._
> 
> _ —Sí…_
> 
> _ —Gracias por creer en mi —ensanchó la sonrisa. No obstante, pasos por la calle principal los sobresaltaron. Giró a mirar, reconociendo de inmediato esos abrigos largos y varitas— Aurores —se volvió a Credence, se quitó el abrigo y lo arropó— Rápido. Entra._
> 
> _ —¿A-Adónde?_
> 
> _ —A mi maleta —sonrió avergonzado._

_._

De aquello ya había pasado bastante tiempo, o Newt lo rememoraba con mayor nostalgia de la que el calendario sobre su escritorio decía. También recordaba cómo había curado sus heridas y, vuelto un ovillo de mantas con la bufanda de Hufflepuff de guinda del pastel, le protegió esa primera noche. Una primera noche donde los terrores no asomaron bajo la cama.

La primera vez a la cual le secundaron otras primeras veces para Credence, como descubrir aquellas criaturas nobles y fantásticas que el señor Scamander cuidaba con tanta devoción. Aprender cosas que le acercaban más hacia su verdadera identidad, y, sobre todo, a que no era un fenómeno en aquel mundo de no-majs, o como decía él, muggles.

Y todo gracias al inglés del subterráneo.

Ya el barco había zarpado hacia Londres y eso llenaba a Credence de alivio. Estar lejos de Nueva York resultaba terapéutico. Además, por los relatos de Scamander durante el desayuno, Londres parecía ser un lugar muy agradable. Pero la ruta no estaba siendo del todo disfrutable para un novato a la aventura…

—¿E- ¿Está seguro, señor Scamander…? —se removió sobre el estrecho catre, más pálido que de costumbre por las náuseas atroces. El hombre con la risita sembrada en la voz le acercó trocitos de chocolate— P-Puedo dormir en la maleta… N-No vomitaré, lo prometo…

—Un poco de aire fresco no viene mal. Y con fresco me refiero a sin magia de por medio —dijo con simpleza, entreabriendo la escotilla donde la brisa nocturna y salina sacudió su cabello— Las estrellas se ven bien, ¿cierto? —inclinó por la pequeña ventanilla redonda, señalando el cúmulo de luces brillando a sus anchas sin el smog de la gran ciudad— En Nueva York no hay vistas como estas…

Con un trozo de chocolate sobre los labios le miró, detallando ese perfil ante el reflejo de la luna sobre el océano calmo. Las pecas de constelaciones, la piel clara, el cabello como oro y miel y la sonrisa vacilante antes de ampliarse con confianza. Credence no sabía mucho sobre el mundo exterior, pero, esa primera vez fuera de su escondite le hizo pensar en Newt Scamander como un amanecer ambulante. Credence sonrió, porque cuando amanece la oscuridad no puede hacerte daño.

Un tirón a la bufanda rayada que usaba le sacó de sus pensamientos. Credence sobresaltado ruborizó y miró a Pickett, que estirando su bracito de rama le pedía un poco. Credence suavizó la sonrisa ante esos ojillos negros y le acercó una migajita con el dedo. Era extraño bajar la guardia con un desconocido, que día a día dejaba de ser uno para ser… Algo diferente. Lo miró, sintiéndose identificado con el celoso e introvertido bowtruckle, que ahora gustaba de colgarse de la bufanda y jugar con su pelo negro. Si Pickett confiaba en él, ¿por qué dudarlo con Newt?

¿Por qué dudar de un amanecer ambulante?

—¡Pickett! —Newt giró y se cruzó de brazos— Es tarde para dulces contigo, luego no podrás dormir —turnó sus ojos al par cuan madre estricta y estiró la mano. Credence le regresó la tableta de chocolate.

—L-Lo siento, señor Scamande-

—Newt. Ya lo habíamos acordado así —corrigió en lo que Pickett escalaba su pecho con el ceño fruncido— No te dejes llevar por su carita. Ni tampoco te disculpes, Credence —una risita suave inundó el pequeño camarote, haciéndole subir la cabeza gacha— ¿Qué haremos contigo? —volvió a reír, intentando apartar a Pickett de su cabeza— N-No, no me tires del pelo, ¿crees que no me doy cuenta que e-es a propósito? Lo hago por tu bien, pequeño bowtruckle mañoso —se retorció sin dejar de reír a ojos entrecerrados, acomodando a la criatura malhumorada sobre sus rizos.

Credence parpadeó, cayendo en cuenta de dónde estaba. Estaba en un barco hacia un destino desconocido, compartiendo el estrechísimo camarote con un casi desconocido y su maleta mágica con cientos de animales de cuentos de hadas adentro. De los cuentos que su madre desaprobaría asqueada. Todo esto, hasta hacía poco atrás, no sería posible ni en sus más locas fantasías. Para ser alguien insultado como loco y raro, su imaginación no sería capaz de imaginar cosas como estas. ¿Era real? ¿En serio?

—¿Por qué… me ayudas? —cabizbajo reparaba en los flecos de la bufanda enrollada en su cuello.

Newt dejó de jugar con Pickett y le miró. 

—Porque sé que no eres un monstruo…

Subió la mirada, conectando con esos ojos bondadosos. No, no podía ser sólo eso. Alguien no… no podía ser tan noble.

—En el túnel… Estabas ahí —remordió sus labios trémulos, estremecido por sus palabras y los malos recuerdos regresar— Viste en lo que me convertí…

Un aura densa y escalofriante acarició de inmediato las paredes. Pickett saltó, escondiéndose entre las piernas de Newt. Él miró a los lados, reconociendo el obscurus cobrar poder. Rápidamente tomó de los hombros temblorosos de Credence, frotándolos con suavidad cual el arrullo de una madre.

—No fue tu culpa… —sin embargo, esa neblina negra cobraba densidad, sacudiendo el catre de metal y la mesita de noche. Rodeó la espalda de Credence y lo atrajo a su cuerpo, estrechándole con fuerza sin dejar de frotar su piel debajo la camisa— Credence… No lo fue. Tú no eres esto —susurró a su oído. Las sombras que los rodeaban se detuvieron. Credence reaccionó, aclarándosele la visión y aferrándose de inmediato a sus hombros— Dentro la maleta lo has visto. Al obscurus sellado con magia, ¿no? —acunó su mejilla con la mano.

Credence asintió nervioso, apoyando la mejilla a esos amplios y delgados hombros. Cerró los ojos al sentir esos dedos jugar con sus cabellos. Lo ensortijaba como permitía lo cortos que eran y se sentía tan bien. Tan extrañamente bien para alguien que el contacto siempre supuso malas consecuencias. El haber permitido que siquiera se acercase a curar sus heridas aquella noche había sido un voto de fe inquebrantable. Y Newt día con día, y con su propia timidez haciendo de las suyas, mantenía esa promesa a tacto sencillo y sincero.

Una promesa de que no le lastimaría como los demás.

Credence suspiró, alivianándose la atmosfera y la brisa marina recobrando protagonismo. De repente, se percató de algo.

—S-Seño- digo, Newt… —turnó sus ojos negros y rasgados entre los adversos y la mano sobre su cabeza— ¿M-Me… me estás tocando como haces con tu… nundu?

—¡O-Oh! —le soltó de inmediato y mandando a volar por los aires a Pickett. Credence ladeó la cabeza al percatarse de ese rojo terrible en sus mejillas estrelladas— ¿Cómo crees…? No, y-yo no… —suspiró, dándose por vencido— Inventaré una manera especial para tocarte, lo siento.

Esta vez fue el pelinegro quien ruborizó, asintiendo con torpeza.

Dejaron el chocolate y las charlas para después, acomodándose a lo largo de la diminuta cama. El corazón de Credence latía acelerado y Newt parecía intuirlo por la cautela de sus movimientos. Pickett se hizo espacio entre ellos y se durmió.

Cuando la lámpara se apagó, la oscuridad no supuso nada atemorizante. Pero, aun así, Newt lo acurrucó contra su pecho y siguió peinándole el cabello como hacía con el nundu dentro su maleta. Credence entrecerró los ojos, inspirando el perfume a té y plumas de snidget de la bufanda sobre su nariz. Que su corazón latiera de esa manera, pero no por el miedo era maravilloso.

De las primeras noches donde cerrar los ojos le ocasionó sueños coloridos.

  * •••••

Jamás esperaría que gracias a un bowtruckle se animara a abrirse más con ese excéntrico sujeto que corría de allá para acá con cubetas llenas con caca de erumpent. Mientras le daba de comer a la legión de bowtruckles que se le trepaban por el cuerpo, le miraba trabajar. Era interesante y tan entretenido como leer esos libros sobre plantas y pociones, o escucharle parlotear durante la hora del té sobre murtlaps. Y sin esperarlo, quiso ser más que un huésped dentro la maleta.

Newt acogió ese interés con alegría, enseñándole todo lo que sabía y presentándole cada criatura que podía. Las más orgullosas todavía lo evadían por desconfianza, pero otras ya jugaban con él en medio de sus cuidados. No podía juzgar a unas ni a otras por como actuaban porque las entendía muy bien. Un lado de él seguía vacilante respecto a Newt cuando el otro ya quería saltarle encima como el bowtruckle que colgaba de su oreja. Porque todas las noches, antes de dormir juntos compartiendo la cama, pensaba en lo mismo. Newt tenía mejillas de universo y sonrisa de amanecer frío, además de que balbuceaba dormido sobre dragones y-

—¡Credence!

Sobresaltó casi dejando caer a Finn y Poppy que pendían de sus muñecas. Sus mejillas coloradas no pasaron desapercibidas para ellos, cuyos ojillos centellaron de sospecha.

—¿Q-Qué…? —enarcó la ceja al sentir esa multitud de miradas extrañas sobre él— N-No me miren así —frunció el ceño, cayéndosele la máscara severa al escucharles chillar una risita— ¡No! No me miren como si… El señor Scamander y yo… —abrió los ojos de impresión a sus propias palabras. Se llevó las manos a la boca haciendo patalear al par de criaturas que seguían colgadas de sus dedos.

—¡Credence! —volvió a llamar al otro extremo de los ambientes de la maleta— ¿Estás muy ocupado?

—N-No, ¡ya voy! —se quitaba a los bowtruckles de encima y los regresaba a sus ramas cuando Newt asomó con otra cubeta de caca, sobresaltándole.

—¿Estrechando vínculos? —enarcó la ceja y sonrió— Harán que me ponga celoso…

Credence palideció antes de sentir un calor abrasador chispearle el rostro. Titus miró asombrado a Finn y Tom, mientras Poppy y Marlow parecieron reír bajito. Pickett desde el hombro de Credence asintió resignado.

—C-Claro, somos grandes amigos —balbuceó con los bowtruckles en alto, que chillaban algo parecido a una risita burlesca. Newt le sonrió enternecido, empeorándole la primavera a las mejillas.

—Cuando te desocupes ven conmigo. Quiero enseñarte algo —cruzó hasta el huerto del otro lado, canturreando tranquilamente con su cubeta apestosa. Credence se descolgó a Titus del pelo, reconociéndolo como el líder de ese coro de burlas.

—¡B-Basta! ¡Es su mamá! ¿C-Cómo se atreven? —los retó con el dedo. Los bowtruckles alzaron los bracitos como aprobando aquello— ¡Pickett! ¡Diles algo! —le cuchicheó, a lo que simplemente encogió los hombros— Les daré chocolate si dejan de… eso, ¿vale? —se miraron todos entre sí y Titus aceptó el trato. Credence frunció el ceño y suspiró atemorizado. Si Newt se enteraba de que les daría chocolate…— Hecho, más tarde les doy.

—¿Ya estás? —llamó esa voz a lo lejos.

—Ya, ya voy para allá, señor Sc-

—¡Newt! —corrigió.

—¡N-Newt! —gritó de regreso. Los bowtruckles volvieron a reír, empeorándole el bochorno— ¡Dejen de mirarme así! —se colgó a Pickett del hombro y corrió hacia allá.

Retrocedió asombrado cuando la brisa fresca revolvió sus cabellos apenas pisó la pradera. Su corazón precipitó cuando vio a ese tipo encantador, por el cual los bowtruckles le molestaban y él mismo tanto pensaba, revisando una cura a la pata del erumpent. La impresión agrandó al percatarse de lo cerca que estaba de ellos. Newt antes no le había permitido entrar a este hábitat por cautela. La criatura dejó de hacerle ojitos a su cuidador para mirar al intruso, bufando disgustada. Credence tragó grueso y Pickett se ocultó dentro su bolsillo.

—Tranquilo… —estiró la mano hacia él— Si luces nervioso se asustará.

—Lo… lo siento… —dijo. La erumpent bufó y sus pesadas patas temblaron contra la tierra. Credence saltó hacia atrás, empeorándole el malhumor y exhalando pesadamente por la nariz— ¡Lo siento!

—¡Shh! —se echó al suelo, siendo imitado rápidamente por Credence por acto reflejo. La erumpent bufó y azotó su larga cola de látigo al suelo. La corona de carne tras su largo cuerno brillaba ambarino del disgusto. Desde la grava el par de hombres se miró. Notó esos ojos claros hablar sobre disculpas apenadas. Credence apretó los puños. Una sensación extraña inundó su pecho, recién acostumbrándose a sentir. Aquello era ¿frustración? Pero una frustración que no se refería a sí mismo, sino algo diferente.

Por lo poco que conocía a Newt sabía que sus criaturas eran preciadas para él. Estar aquí era un voto de confianza enorme y por algo, la erumpent se rehusaba a hacerlo. Estos animales no se equiparaban para nada con los que conocía en su mundo común, y si los primeros eran intuitivos, el rechazo de la erumpent debía tener sus razones. Newt había confiado en él, pero no era suficiente. Y eso dolía más que un golpe con el cinturón de mamá.

Día a día le demostraba que podía bajar sus defensas y confiar, ¿por qué él no podía devolverle esa fe?

Credence apretó los puños aún más y se incorporó de rodillas.

—¡Credence! ¡No! ¡Agáchate! —cuchicheó. Newt turnó sus ojos a la erumpent que se encabritó y al chico que la retaba sin más— ¿Qué haces? ¡S-Si se enoja volaremos en pedazos! —tomó su varita dentro el bolsillo, dudando de qué hacer por primera vez en su vida. Durante toda su juventud se había dedicado al cuidado de las criaturas, pero antes no…

Le había abierto su maleta y corazón a alguien.

Palideció mirando a todos lados. Si se producía una explosión todos los animales correrían peligro. Si usaba magia lastimaría a Credence y a ella, y el resultado sería peor.

Por su culpa, por su ingenuidad, todos ellos…

La erumpent se alzó en dos patas y Pickett chilló aterrorizado, pero antes de atacar, Credence se inclinó en una profunda reverencia ante ella. Esta parpadeó, regresando las cuatro patas a tierra firme, pisando cerca de su cabeza. Newt impresionado miró a Credence con la frente sobre el suelo y los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

—Credence…

—Q-Quiero que confíe en ti —dijo, afincando las uñas a la tierra— Si me trajiste aquí es porque confías que no le haré daño… —subió la cabeza, mirando fijamente a los ojos de la criatura— Newt jamás haría algo para lastimarte… —susurró— Confía en él…

Quizás fue medio minuto, pero se sintió ese silencio como una sentencia.

Algo en la expresión de la erumpent cambió y la luz explosiva tras su cuerno opacó. Agachó la cabeza como si respondiera sutilmente a su reverencia y volvió su atención al pasto. Newt soltó la varita de su bolsillo y corrió hacia Credence derribándolo al piso.

—¿Estás loco? —sostuvo con torpeza de los lados de su cara. Por primera vez escuchó esa voz mansita tan enojada. Credence se asustó hasta ver florecer esa sonrisa anonadada. El tiritar ligero de su tacto y sus ojos brillando así demostraban preocupación también.

—¿C-Creo que sí? —balbuceó, mirando a la erumpent que pastaba tranquila— Eso decían.

—Ni yo atrevería a mostrarle el pecho a una erumpent en celo… —Newt siguió el rumbo de esos ojos negros, suspirando de alivio.

—¿E-En celo? —tragó grueso— Lo siento.

—Te disculpas mucho. Aquí con nosotros no tienes que hacerlo tanto… —esa sonrisa era como ninguna otra. No como amanecer tímido, sino pleno y radiante. Credence sintió algo envolver dentro su pecho por esa palabra resonar dentro su cabeza. Ya no más pesadillas ni voces de terror, sino la suya diciendo aquella palabra: nosotros.

¿Finalmente, había encontrado un lugar adonde pertenecer? ¿Y era dentro la maleta de un excéntrico inglés?

Ensanchó la sonrisa, como ninguna otra también, y tomó su mano.

Se sentaron al lado de la criatura y Credence atrevió a acercar la mano a su costado. Suspiró impresionado cuando esta se dejó acariciar, sintiendo bajo su palma esa lisa y gruesa. Newt no cabía en sí de júbilo. Nunca antes le había visto así y ser la causa de ello le enorgullecía en secreto.

—Tienes talento con las criaturas —elogió acariciándola también. La erumpent bufó, pero esta vez de satisfacción— Ellos son muy sensibles hacia las emociones ajenas… seguro que vio adentro de ti como nadie… —miró a Credence, deteniéndole el pulso por lo que ahora reflejaba su mirada. Sus manos se rozaron sin querer, apartándola de golpe— Es una gran chica también, ¿a qué no? —cambió de tema mirando hacia otra parte. Credence turnó sus ojos a su mano todavía sobre el animal y al rostro colorado de Newt. No tenía idea sobre el amor, más allá del que profesaba ese hombre a sus animales. Pero si Newt Scamander fuera Newt Scamander y él una erumpent en celo…

—Parece que…

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Newt.

—Está enamorada de ti —sonrió.

—¿Qué dices? —saltó, enterneciéndole por el rojo de su cara pecosa— N-No…

—Te he visto bailarle cuando voy a cambiarle el agua al escarbato…

—¡N-No es un baile! —exclamó abochornado— Bueno… No un simple baile. La erumpent soltó un jadeo manso, removiendo la cola de lado y lado de sólo pensar en Newt y sus ritos de apareamiento.

—Seguro… —se remordió los labios para no reír. ¿Reír? ¿Era esta emoción burbujeante dentro su garganta?

—¡Credence! —un golpe a su hombro lo derribó al suelo. Vaya, el señor Scamander era más fuerte de lo que parecía. La risa se le escapó sin remedio, empeorándole el color— No es un baile, bueno, sí lo es, pero técnicamente hablan-

—No eres malo haciendo eso —interrumpió, mirándole desde el suelo. Newt desvió los ojos a otra parte y sonrió de a poco.

—Gracias —se tumbó a su lado, mirando ambos al cielo azul sobre sus cabezas por arte de magia. Credence cerró los ojos, llenando sus pulmones de aire fresco— No me alegraba tanto sobre un descubrimiento desde haber rescatado a esta chica de unos contrabandistas africanos… hasta ahora.

Credence se incorporó de codos y le miró. Pickett asomó del bolsillo, turnando sus ojitos curiosos a los dos.

—¿Cuál descubrimiento?

Newt entreabrió los ojos, dedicándole de esas sonrisas dóciles.

—El verdadero Credence —dijo— El que hay detrás de todas esas heridas.

Credence mantuvo su mirada, ignorando a Pickett sonriéndole desde su escondite. La erumpent bufó no muy contenta. Ambos rieron, mirando el pelinegro al suelo para simular el sofoco de su rostro.

—Se puso celosa —rascó su mejilla caliente— N-No sea cruel ante los sentimientos de una señorita, señor Scamander.

Newt rio, atento a la criatura que algo ceñuda volvía a comer en silencio. La brisa que regulaba con magia para mantenerla fresca también jugaba con el cabello de Credence, algo más crecido que la primera vez que se encontraron. Y no sólo el cabello comenzaba a crecer, sino el brío atrapado dentro de él y que nada tenía que ver con magia.

—¿Quieres aprender más que sobre criaturas fantásticas, Credence? —sonrió.

Y esa tarde no le habló sobre murtlaps, sino sobre conjuros, varitas y cómo canalizar ese poder dentro de él. No era maestro, apenas y podía hablar con las personas lo estrictamente reglamentario, pero lo haría.

Era un voto más.

  * •••••

El mes de viaje hacia Londres había acabado y con él los días en la maleta y durmiendo juntos en el camarote. También se fueron sus escapadas de madrugada a la cubierta del barco a mirar mejor las estrellas.

Cuando Newt abrió la maleta y pudo salir parpadeó impresionado. Estaban en un apartamento minúsculo y atiborrado de cosas que se ordenaban por los aires de un tris tras. Planos, libros y apuntes forraban la mesa y la vajilla polvorienta ya se fregaba para servir té otra vez.

Esa misma noche recorrieron las calles londinenses, tan frías y extravagantes como había imaginado. Y aun así su inventiva recién descubierta no le hizo justicia a lo que veía paso a paso. Newt le compró algunas cosas y ropa más acorde a su talla para que se sintiera más independiente y seguro consigo mismo. Sin embargo, esa bufanda a rayas negras y amarillas seguía siendo su prenda favorita cuando hacía frío.

Newt pasó los primeros días de su regreso dentro la maleta y los otros en tediosas reuniones burocráticas para recuperar su permiso de viaje. Para Credence, que toda su vida había estado en un mismo lugar, lo nómada y aventurero de su introvertido amigo era impresionante.

Todavía le atemorizaban muchas cosas, como las sombras que quebraban objetos cuando su corazón se nublaba, además de las pesadillas donde Graves le manipulaba para hacer cosas terribles…

> _ >>—¡Crucio!_
> 
> _ Estaban en un callejón. El mismo donde Newt lo había rescatado, pero la mano extendida hacia él se retorcía de dolor y luces rojas iluminaban el lugar. Percival varita en mano lo torturaba sin piedad. Credence retrocedía aterrorizado, tropezando con la maleta mágica cerrada y que se sacudía terrible. Las criaturas aullaban y chillaban queriendo salir, como intuyendo lo que sucedía. Sus piernas fallaron, cayendo sentado y arrastrándose con los tobillos temblorosos. Al moverse su mano topó ahora con una varita. No era como la de Newt, sino oscura y con un aura tenebrosa dentro la madera._
> 
> _ Percival dio un paso atrás, viendo así a Newt encogido en el suelo y malherido. Tenía la varita en la mano y aun así no los atacaba. ¿Por qué?_
> 
> _ —Mátalo, acaba con él —ordenó Percival, mirando a Credence con ese falso amor. Credence volvió a retroceder, cambiando esa mirada a ojos furiosos— ¡Es tu deber! —gritó, deformándose su rostro hasta volverse un hombre de cabello blanco y ojos bicolores. Se atropelló hacia él, apretando la mano a su hombro y chocando su respiración a la oreja— Él no entiende lo mismo que tu... —ronroneó— Todo el dolor, lo diferentes que somos gracias a ellos… Dilo, Aurelius… —acarició su mano, empuñándole la varita— Dos palabras…_
> 
> _ Newt desde el suelo y con mechones de pelo al rostro le miró. Esos ojos amables seguían siéndolo aún en ese momento. El último momento._
> 
> _ —¡Protego Totalum! —gritó con la varita._
> 
> _ —¡Avada Kedrava! —una voz gritó. Un destello verde los encegueció unos instantes. Palideció al ver el cadáver de Newt derrumbado en el suelo. Sus ojos derramados en lágrimas miraron hacia la maleta, envuelta en una barrera neblinosa como escudo. Su último aliento había sido para proteger a sus criaturas._
> 
> _ —No… No…_
> 
> _ —Bien hecho, Aurelius… —susurró ese hombre. Credence congeló, desviando sus ojos llorosos a su mano. _
> 
> _ De la varita todavía una estela esmeralda escurría. Él había dicho aquellas dos palabras.>>_

—¡No! —saltó de la cama en medio de la noche— ¡Newt, Newt! —gritaba entre sollozos, buscándolo todavía a ojos cerrados. La lamparita encendió y Newt tomó de sus hombros. Abrió los ojos de golpe, chocando con esos avellanados y asustados también.

—Ya pasó, ya pasó… —lo envolvió en un abrazo, acariciando hacia atrás su pelo sudado— Fue un sueño, Credence, lo fue…

Credence lagrimeó, afincando las manos a su espalda desnuda y rociada de pecas.

—Soñé que morías… —dijo en un sollozo lastimero— Q-Que yo… que yo te mataba… —Newt tensó un segundo, volviendo después a peinar su pelo negro con los dedos.

—Nada más alejado de la realidad, ¿verdad? —su voz se escuchó juguetona. Credence deshizo el abrazo y le miró descolocado. Newt enjugó sus lágrimas con los pulgares y le sonrió— ¿Quieres té? Un poco de manzanilla te haría bien —deslizó el pulgar con cariño a su mejilla húmeda. Credence negó y volvió a abrazarlo. Newt entendió al instante, volviendo a sonreír en lo que acariciaba su cabeza otra vez.

Que le acariciara como a su nundu siempre le tranquilizaría.

Él le temía al contacto y Newt era torpe para ello a menos que se tratara de un animal, pero en esas noches de miedo acababan abrazados hasta despertar a la mañana siguiente. En matemáticas simples no tenía sentido. Sólo sabía que ese perfume a té y arena le daba paz, que ese tacto tímido pero honesto le daba paz.

Que Newt le daba paz.

  * •••••

Una tarde como cualquiera, y sin burocracia de por medio, estaban dentro la maleta con los animales. Newt le preparaba medicina a Titus porque se había indigestado.

—Entonces… —vaciló Credence, despegando sus ojos al libro que leía a su lado— ¿Aberto es para abrir puertas?

—Correcto —dijo todo oídos mientras machacaba plantas en su mortero. Credence parpadeó extrañado, rascando su flequillo que ya alcanzaba sus ojos.

—¿No que era alohomora?

—Ese es para abrir cerraduras —volteó a la otra mesa a buscar algo.

—¿No es acaso lo mismo?

—No —dijo. Credence entornó los ojos, imaginando la sonrisita burlona de Newt a sus espaldas— Oh, ¿has visto mi-?

Sin esperar a que acabara le pasó las tijeras. Newt las tomó con una pequeña sonrisa de gratitud. Sin hablar ya podían comunicarse. Credence suspiró, frotando sus ojos con los nudillos.

—Estas clases son más complicadas de lo que imaginé —se levantó, recogiendo aquel desastre que Newt iba dejando detrás. Ya sabía de memoria la ubicación mística de cada instrumento de su laboratorio botánico. Y mística porque Newt no era un ejemplo de organización en absoluto— Son demasiados hechizos, Newt —continuó, pasándole cada instrumento que necesitaba sin tener que pedirlo— Realmente, ni imaginándolos podría… Má nos prohibía hacerlo —sonrió con esos atisbos de tristeza todavía adentro— No hay nada más contrario a Dios que una mente que imagina de más, supongo…

Newt se sacó los guantes sucios de quién sabe qué y le revolvió el cabello largo.

—No te presiones —le sonrió con dulzura— Lo importante es canalizar el obscurus dentro de ti. Hasta que no lo saquemos no tienes que preocuparte por esas terminologías.

—¿Lo harás? ¿Me lo quitarás? —sostuvo esa mano que se deslizó hasta acunar su mejilla. Instintivo ladeó el rostro, acogiendo el tacto cálido de esa mano pecosa.

—Es arriesgado… Aquella niña de Sudán no sobrevivió —sin pensar lustró su pálida piel con el pulgar— Y el tuyo es sin duda más poderoso…

—No quiero hacerte daño —murmuró mirándole a los ojos.

—Ni yo a ti, Credence...

El burbujear del brebaje sobre la cocinilla sólo se escuchaba. Credence se dio cuenta de la poca distancia entre ambos y soltó su mano, recogiendo el mortero sucio para limpiarlo. Newt sonrojado asintió con torpeza y regresó a su trabajo, bajando la llama con la varita.

—Lo ideal será mantenerlo apaciguado hasta que desaparezca —prosiguió sin mirarle, revolviendo el menjurje verdoso que tendría que obligar a Titus a beber— Se alimenta de las cosas malas que rondan en tu cabeza…

—Ya no son tantas —sonrió apenas. Ahora no dejaba de pensar sobre él y no sabía hasta qué punto eso sería bueno o malo, realmente.

—Lo mío son las criaturas, pero cualquiera percibiría ese poder que hay en ti, así como mi erumpent con tu corazón noble —le miró de reojo— Pronto lo verás. Aunque… si he estado pensando en cómo sería tu varita —sonrió cabizbajo. Credence casi deja caer el mortero al piso.

—¿M-Mi varita?

—Con ella podrías canalizar mejor tu magia —se sacó la suya del bolsillo, enseñándosela— Una como esta. Bueno, no necesariamente— Credence la tomó, deslizando los dedos por la madera. A simple vista parecía un simple palo cubierto de arañazos, golpes y mordidas. No obstante, algo en ella le maravilló y le supo mucho a Newt— Hay de distintos tamaños y materiales —señaló, sacándole una sonrisita extrañada por la aclaratoria— Y dicen mucho sobre la personalidad y espíritu del mago.

—Dice mucho de ti… —se la regresó, sin evitar enarcar la ceja— Sobre todo por lo maltratada que está.

Recordó aquella varita negra en su sueño y palideció.

—Creo que… podríamos hoy hacer una parada por Ollivand- —toques al techo le callaron. Suspiró agotado y apagó la cocinilla— Ya vengo. Visitas. Tu quédate aquí —dijo sin más, tomando su varita y subiendo las empinadas escaleras de metal. Credence parpadeó extrañado, pero obedeció ocultándose tras el librero.

Al cabo de unos minutos, regresó blanco como una hoja de papel.

—¿Newt…? —escurrió fuera de su escondite. Newt se dejó caer sobre una silla con unos pergaminos en la mano— ¿Newt? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Quiénes eran...?

—Esto es increíble… —lo rosa de sus mejillas retornó algo sofocado— Y eso que me revocaron mi permiso de viaje —rio contrariado.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Pasa algo? —insistió preocupado. Newt le entregó los pergaminos, los cuales leyó sin entender del todo.

—El Ministerio de Magia quiere que vaya al rescate de una bola de fuego chino —su voz sonaba más grave y severa que otras veces— Siempre los quieren contrabandear por los huevos… —se levantó de golpe, recogiendo su varita y el abrigo del perchero— No podemos permitir que partan de aquí. ¿Vienes?

Credence congeló con los papeles al pecho.

—¿E-En serio? No tengo magia… —dudó— B-Bueno, sí, pero, ella…

Newt le quitó los pergaminos y alcanzó su mano.

—¿En quién más podría confiar? Pero, lo más importante de todo, ¿confías en ti? —esa pregunta le descolocó. Estaba aterrorizado, y aun así un impulso fuera de los razonamientos asustadizos de su cerebro le empujaron a actuar. No sólo le importaba Newt, sino aquellas criaturas que merecían la libertad. No había nada más preciado que la libertad, y lo había aprendido de primera mano.

—Vamos.

El hombre apretó su mano, dedicándole una sonrisa sin que se percatara.

—¡Oh, no! Tu sí que no vas —descolgó a Pickett de la camisa de Credence— Es peligroso… —consoló al bowtruckle acariciándole la cabecita— Te dejo a cargo de todos en la maleta —lo dejó en la mesa y salieron hacia la aventura.

La primera aventura juntos.

  * •••••

La noche londinense calaba a los huesos, y más en ese claro urbano entre contenedores y bodegones cerrados en el puerto. Agazapados en un callejón con la neblina escurriendo de sus alientos pensaban un plan.

—Estas son las coordenadas —con magia extendió un pergamino sin dejar de mirar afuera.

—¿Estamos solos?

—Sí, no querían arriesgarse.

—O sólo querían que te arriesgaras tu —replicó Credence.

—Tan mal les caigo, ¿verdad? —sonrió. Al ver sombras deslizarse por unos contenedores tomó la mano de Credence y escurrieron al lado contiguo— Alohomora —susurró, forzándose la cerradura y cayendo al suelo. Entraron a la bodega, entreabriendo la puerta para seguir observando— Lumos —una mota de luz los iluminó— ¿Qué dice el reporte?

—E-Eh, es una Bola de fuego hembra. Es una banda contrabandista que toma dragones y los reproduce en China… p-para vender las cascaras de sus huevos en el mercado negro de hechicería —leyó nervioso el pergamino. Newt apretó la mandíbula y sostuvo su varita.

—Bien, lo tengo —sin embargo, cuando iba a salir, una mano le detuvo.

—Espera —dijo— Si es hembra significa que es muy grande, y si la tienen, que probablemente esté en celo o lista para anidar. Habría que…

—Tienes razón… Las hembras son más grandes que los machos, así que debe ser un ejemplar como de tres a cuatro toneladas —razonó completando su idea— Hay que tranquilizarla primero, el estrés volvería el sitio una bomba sino sabemos que hay en todos estos contenedores. Bien pensado, Credence —sus ojos centellaron en medio de la oscuridad. Credence tragó grueso y se limitó a asentir— Si fuera una bola de dragón estresada y esperando dragones bebés… ¿Dónde me ocultarían?

—¿Ahí? —señaló a una bodega cuyas dimensiones no concordada con los demás fabricados en serie— Parece algo… mágico.

Newt tomó de su brazo.

—Agárrate fuerte, dolerá un poco.

Antes de poder replicar, sintió como si una fuerza invisible lo estrujara y comprimiera. Al abrir los ojos estaban en otro lugar, adentro de la bodega encantada y atiborrada de armaduras y antigüedades. Al tambalear mareado se giró, palideciendo ante la enorme jaula frente de ellos. Una dragona de escamas escarlatas y coronada con astas doradas se retorcía de pánico. Un bozal de metal forjado amordazaba su hocico chato y que hiperventilaba llamas. Newt apretó los puños al percatarse de su vientre abultado.

—¡Hay huevos! —señaló Credence al nido improvisado a una esquina de la asfixiante jaula. Un par de huevos carmesí con oro brillaban a los haces de las lámparas colgantes. La dragona bufó, azotando las rejas con su cola espinosa.

—Faltan más —dijo. Estimando por la edad que reflejaban sus cuernos que era una madre primeriza— No podemos llevárnosla hasta que acabe, podría perderlos.

—¡Viene alguien!

Se ocultaron tras un estante cuando voces y pasos hicieron eco en ese laberinto de metal.

—¡Idiota! —gritó alguien de acento extraño al abrir el bodegón— ¿¡De verdad pensaste que un traslador sería capaz de mandar un dragón entero!? ¿Y ahora cuándo el barco llegará?

—No será mucho, jefe. Pronto llegará, ya verá —dijo el otro. Newt y Credence se miraron. Antes de poder empuñar la varita y moverse alguien alzó la suya y gritó— ¡Incarcerous!

Newt empujó a Credence, siendo él el atrapado por las cuerdas que lo derribaron y colgaron del aire. De un floreo de varita el estante salió volando, saltando Credence a ocultarse tras un sofá.

—¡Já! ¿Pensabas que no te estábamos esperando? —canturreó el sujeto de ojos rasgados y largas barbas de pez.

—Pero sí es Newis Scamander… —silbó su secuaz de turbante carmesí.

—Newton Artemis Fido S-Scamander… —corrigió desde arriba. Su varita yacía en el piso. Estiró los dedos intentando hacerla levitar.

—¡Eso mismo! —asintió de mala gana el de turbante— ¡Accio! —la varita de Newt acabó en su mano— ¿Querías esto…? —carcajeó.

Credence agazapado en su escondite los observaba. Por como hablaban no parecían haber detectado su presencia todavía. La dragona se agitó adolorida, resoplando fuego de sus fosas nasales. Newt palideció y se removió desesperado de las sogas.

—Está teniendo problemas. ¡Bájenme! —suplicó a los contrabandistas— ¡Perderá a los huevos!

El par se miró y rieron con sorna. Credence parpadeó incrédulo.

—Una lástima…

—¿No es eso los que les importa? ¿Los huevos? —gruñó intentando persuadirlos— ¡Sería una pérdida para ustedes!

—Sí, pero con esos dos nos contentamos —encogió de hombros el líder. Credence miró a la jaula. Una hilera de muebles y estatuas lo separaban de ella. Si tan sólo… — ¡Además esa bestia es una carga! Por los nuevos reglamentos del Ministerio de Magia chino ya no se arriesgan a pagar por dragones de su calaña —burló para después acariciar su larga barba.

—¡Pero podría morir! —gritó con los ojos llorosos— ¡Déjenme salvarla, por favor!

—Como dije… Una lástima —burló el hombre.

—Yin Xi, recoge los huevos que nos vamos por traslador. Cambio de planes —ordenó.

El de turbante obedeció sacando su varita. Una estela purpurea destiló de ella y envolvió la jaula, haciendo tambalear a la criatura. No obstante, retrocedió descolocado al descubrir a Credence abrazado a los huevos en una esquina.

—Oiga, jefe. El gas aturdidor lo desmayará a él también.

—¿Qué? ¿También quién? —el hombre giró, abriendo sus pequeños ojos de impresión— ¡Oh! ¿Un compañero? —carcajeó. Newt sintió el corazón caérsele al piso. Se removió entre las sogas, viendo a Credence tosiendo ahogado por el gas sin soltar los huevos.

—No…

—¡Qué adorable! Eso sí que no lo esperaba de un bicho raro como tú… —volvió a reír, enarcando la ceja.

—¡Credence! —gritó.

—¡A-Aléjense! —Los pies de Credence tambaleaban, pero no su voluntad, apretando los huevos contra su cuerpo— ¡No se los llevarán!

—Apártate antes de que te haga vomitar babosas o algo peor, muggle —rio entre dientes el de turbante con la varita en alto.

—¡Credence! —volvió a gritar Newt cuando un destello iluminó la varita del hombre. Credence cerró los ojos con fuerza. Las sombras negras del obscurus envolvieron la jaula y ruidos espeluznantes chirriaron el metal. No obstante, tan rápido como floreció se evaporó, elevándose muebles por los aires. Una estampida se lanzó contra el sujeto que cayó al suelo. La cadena que ataba a la bola de fuego se quebró en pedazos, cayendo el bozal a sus patas. La criatura rugió izando sus astas doradas.

—¿¡Qué es todo esto!? —retrocedió el jefe al ver a su subordinado inconsciente— ¡Pero si parece muggle y no tiene varita!

Credence miró a su mano sin poderlo creer.

—¡Piertotum Locomotor! —gritó el hombre, levantándose las armaduras dispuestas a pelear— ¡Hacia el muchacho! —señaló, corriendo los soldados de hojalata hacia él.

Impulsado por el instinto y todo lo que había visto hacer a Newt, alzó el brazo. Muebles se sacudieron a todos lados, atropellando las armaduras que derrumbaban sin alma. Los pocos sobrevivientes azotaron la jaula con sus armas, Credence escurrió entre los barrotes para alejarlos de la dragona que rugía y escupía fuego angustiada. Las armaduras le persiguieron, esquivando los objetos que les arrojaba. Sus pies tropezaron y cayó, dándose vuelta cuando la armadura alzó su hacha en lo alto.

—¡Newt! —su mano se sacudió hacia el jefe, arrebatándole la varita que cayó al piso.

—¡Accio! —se apoderó de la varita y de un sacudón se derrumbó la armadura delante de Credence. El aire lo sostuvo y arrojó hacia la jaula que se cerró con llave— ¡Partis Temporus! —sentenció hacia ellos antes de caer al piso sin ataduras— ¡Asiste a la dragona, ya no hay tiempo!

Fue hacia la criatura echada en el suelo por el dolor mientras Newt y el hombre combatían. Los objetos y encantos rebotaban de la jaula envuelta en una estela mística. Llevó sus manos nerviosas a la cabeza coronada de astas, asombrándose por cómo esos ojos le miraban. Pudo sentirlo: le rogaba su ayuda para no morir.

Se lanzó hacia el vientre de la dragona, forzando su mente a recordar todo lo que Newt y sus libros le habían enseñado. En lo que su instinto le pedía hacer. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y metió sus manos dentro de la vagina de la dragona que chilló de dolor.

—Lo siento, lo siento. Respira, respira, estarás bien, empuja… —repetía con el corazón a galope, tanteando el huevo atorado en su matriz— Vamos, ya tienes dos bebés que quieren estar contigo, ¡empuja!

La bestia rugió, caldeando el techo de la jaula con fuego.

Newt cayó al piso de un puñetazo, retrocediendo y recogiendo su mandíbula golpeada. Su varita astillada y la ropa rota revelaban que aquel mago era superior en combate. El chino pateó la varita lejos y pisó su mano, inclinando hacia él con los ojos brillando de sadismo.

—Estás acabado, Scamander… —sonrió, apuntándole con el fulgor verdoso de su varita— ¡Por joder mi negocio! —alzó el brazo en alto— ¡Avad-!

—¡Alohomora!

La cerradura cayó, abriéndose la jaula de par en par.

—¿Qué…? —el hombre subió la mirada. Tragó grueso al ver a la dragona libre y removiendo sus alas con vigor. En la cima de sus astas Credence estaba sentado con sus huevos de un brazo. Newt sonrió maravillado a pesar de sus heridas.

—Un poco de aire fresco no viene mal… —retó Credence. La dragona voló por los aires y frente a ellos de un rugido atroz. El hombre cayó sentado al suelo y retrocedió gritando de pánico. Newt lo derribó, inmovilizándolo y pegándole la cara al piso.

—¡Expelliarmus! —tomó su varita, desarmándolo en combate.

—¡Niño dile que no me coma, que no me coma! —chillaba encogido de miedo el cobarde. Newt miró hacia arriba, suspirando de alivio al contar los cuatro huevos que él sostenía contra su pecho cubierto de sangre

—Credence… —sonrió. El pelinegro iba a regresarle el gesto hasta que se percató de sus heridas y pasos débiles.

—¿¡Newt!? —a zancadas comenzó a bajar por la espalda del animal.

La bodega se abrió de par en par.

—¡Ministerio de Magia! ¡Con las varitas en alto! —gritaron al unísono el par de aurores. Newt de un movimiento veloz tiró con magia su maleta entre las patas de la dragona hasta su cola. Credence entendió de inmediato y se lanzó hacia ella. Adentro de la maleta Pickett, Titus y los demás le saltaron encima de la preocupación. Credence los cubrió con las manos sucias y en silencio escucharon el ruido afuera. Oían a Newt explicar vagamente la operación de rescate y el estado actual de la dragona que resoplaba de agotamiento. Sin embargo, la persona con la cual hablaba parecía producir un ambiente tenso entre ambos. Como si hubiera algo más personal que resolver.

—Sí, son cuatro ejemplares en excelentes condiciones. Aunque hay que calcular el diámetro de la circunferencia y densidad de la cáscara para estim-

—Newt —calló el hombre. Credence palideció, sólo escuchándose el latir de su corazón dentro su cabeza— Sé que contigo está el niño obscurial de Nueva York. MACUSA no ha dado con él en ninguna parte… ¿Eres consciente del problema diplomático que sucederá si lo encuentran…?

El silencio afuera era ensordecedor.

—T-Theseus…por favor —balbuceó apenas— E-Eres mi hermano. Sé qu-

—…Es una lástima que haya desaparecido —suspiró con fastidio.

Credence y los bowtruckles se miraron incrédulos.

—G-Gracias… —a pesar de no verlo, lo imaginó sonreír a ojos llorosos.

—Lleva a mi oficina un reporte del estado de la dragona y sus huevos mañana —dijo, recuperando su tono profesional— Y deja de astillar tu varita.

  * •••••

En el cobertizo dentro la maleta Credence limpiaba sus heridas. Era un reducido y atiborrado espacio erigido sobre los hábitats donde Newt escribía y descansaba. Desde arriba podía verse como algunas criaturas les miraban con humana preocupación. Newt estaba sentado sin camisa sobre la estrecha cama. Jugando con la varita astillada disimulaba el dolor por la gasa apretarse contra sus golpes y rasguños. Un lejano bufido de dragón dormido le hizo sonreír. Credence le miró, sorprendido de que aun con esos moretones y la varita agrietada podía sonreír así. Newt Scamander era realmente increíble.

Newt tensó cuando el ungüento ardió sobre una cortada en su hombro.

—Lo siento… —cabizbajo siguió desinfectando y le colocó un parche. Se acuclilló frente a él, tomando una de sus manos, comenzando a atender a las heridas de sus dedos— ¿Estás bien…?

—Lo estaré. Me lamento más por mi compañera fiel —encogió de hombros, mirando a las nuevas marcas de su varita— ¿Tú lo estás?

—Sólo estaba cubierto de fluidos de dragón, deja de preguntarme eso… Estoy bien —recordó en voz baja. Ambos miraron de reojo la camisa sucia a un rincón del suelo.

—Eso fue asombroso… —elogió sincero, atajando su mano para acariciarla aún en medio de sus atenciones— Tus manos son para dar vida, Credence. No para quitarla…

Estremeció a sus palabras y remordió sus labios. Las sombras de ese sueño y los propios resquicios de sus temores seguían atormentándole. El niño miedoso a la vida y que no miraba a la cara se iba desvaneciendo ante esos ojos amables, apareciendo a cambio un hombre valeroso e imprudente, pero con una nobleza asombrosa. Newt apretó esos dedos, entrelazándolos con los suyos. No era maestro, ni mucho menos dado con las personas, pero en ese momento se lo aseguró: Credence de haber estado en Hogwarts, el Sombrero Seleccionador lo habría asignado a Gryffindor.

—No llores… —siseó, despejando las lágrimas con su mano libre. Credence pestañeó, deshaciendo las gotas por sus mejillas.

—N-Newt perdón por, p-por todo.

—Gracias a ti la bola de fuego y sus huevos están bien. Y yo también lo estoy… Nos salvaste —alzó su mentón, mirando preocupado a esos ojos llorosos— ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Algo te duele? ¿La magia sin varita accidental te lastimó? ¿Quieres un té? Uno de manzanilla te haría bien.

Negó remordiendo sus labios trémulos y agachando la cabeza a pesar de los dedos que le sostenían.

—Si algo malo te pasaba y-yo... —apretó su mano— Yo no habría podido seguir...

—No es así, Credence. Vaya, eres todo un Gryffindor… —acunó sus mejillas para que no dejara de mirarle— Por ti mismo significas mucho. Cada uno tiene su valor. Tú lo tienes. estés conmigo o no…

—¡Pero no quiero que mueras! —lloró, soltando en esas lágrimas muchísimas más cosas contenidas— Ese sueño de la otra noche, y hoy…

Newt rodeó sus hombros y le abrazó, peinando hacia atrás esas hebras a medio crecer.

—No lo estoy, no lo estoy —consoló bajito— Estamos bien...

—Gracias a ti he aprendido muchas cosas sobre el mundo mágico y sus criaturas, y sobre mí mismo que... —murmuraba contra su cuello sorbiendo la nariz. Sus manos se aferraron a su espalda desnuda—Aunque valga algo por mí mismo quiero estar contigo —le soltó, parpadeando impresionado por su mismo descubrimiento— Es raro, ¿verdad? Es la primera vez que me siento así. Estar durante toda tu vida atado a las personas y… ahora que eres libre de elegir... —el temblor anterior de su voz desvaneció, mirándole con la misma pasión con la cual se enfrentó a la erumpent y salvó a la bola de fuego— Quiero estar contigo. No porque deba sino porque quiero. Quiero estar contigo, Newt…

Newt turnó sus ojos a las manos a sus hombros y los ojos profundos tan cerca de los suyos. El rubor inocente de sus mejillas era entrañable. Lentamente posó sus manos sobre las de Credence.

—¿Como… los hipocampos? —vaciló sonrojado. Credence al percatarse de lo directo de sus palabras agachó la cabeza de vergüenza un segundo, antes de mantenerle la mirada como voto de fe. Se trataba de un voto de fe.

—Sí, como ellos.

Esos ojos avellana brillaron en el acto. No sabía si porque conocía sobre esas criaturas mitad caballo y mitad pez, o por el trasfondo de su declaración. Como fuera, Newt tomó tras sus orejas y sus rostros se acercaron. A la contraluz de la lámpara fue como un lento eclipse tomar forma. El corazón de Credence latía más fuerte que nunca, y eso que ya se había enfrentado a erumpents, dragones y a sí mismo antes. Sus bocas se unieron y el sutil contacto supo a inexperiencia a partes iguales. Credence rodeó los hombros de Newt, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y dejando que los compases en su pecho le guiaran. Un beso suave, tímido y torpe, pero con mucho valor. Su primer beso.

Se separaron, encontrando en sus ojos las últimas respuestas necesarias. Credence tiró de sus hombros y volvió a besarlo, profundizando el enlace al ladear el rostro y perder los dedos en sus suaves rizos.

Newt tomó de sus caderas para alejarlo del suelo y subirlo sobre su regazo a cambio. Credence suspiró contra sus labios, rodeando sus costados con las piernas y resintiendo adentro la nueva cercanía de sus cuerpos. A ese beso sentido vino uno más y otro más a sus labios o por donde quisieran caer. Los dedos de Newt tropezaron contra los botones de su camisa. Credence tomó de sus muñecas dándole el permiso absoluto. Uno a uno, la camisa se fue abriendo, acabando al suelo cuando esas manos recorrieron su piel.

Newt retrocedió sobre la cama con él a cuestas hasta ambos acabar sobre ella. Piel a piel Credence se enfocó en conocer cada peca y lunar de su torso bajo sus yemas. El beso que compartían se hizo más íntimo, estremeciendo al roce todavía ingenuo de sus lenguas. Jadeó contra esa boca, regulando su respiración agitada para perdurar el enlace. Rodaron por la estrecha y blanda cama, acabando Credence debajo de ese cuerpo esbelto y caliente. Sus ojos se perdieron sobre el par de cicatrices que tenía. Ellas debían hablar mucho sobre sus aventuras increíbles. Las manos de Newt hicieron el mismo recorrido sobre las cicatrices y marcas que tenía él. Tensó a su tacto, sosteniendo su muñeca y mirándole a los ojos. Newt le sonrió con suavidad y su otra mano acarició su mejilla con los nudillos.

—¿Tienes miedo?

—No, porque se trata de ti… —confesó— P-Pero, estas no son tan bonitas como las tuyas.

—Para mí lo son —dijo— Y, no es la primera vez que las veo.

Su respiración colapsó cuando esas manos tantearon el cinto de sus pantalones. Credence entrecerró los ojos cuando sus labios se buscaron y guio esas manos a terminar de desnudarle. Distrayéndolo con sus besos, sus manos recorrieron sus turgentes muslos y se amolaron a su figura. Credence suspiró contra su boca al primer roce. Las manos prendidas a su espalda pecosa descendieron a exigir igualdad de condiciones.

—Hazlo tú… —le pidió en un susurro. Credence obedeció, llevando lentamente los dedos al botón de sus pantalones raspados. Newt tomó de su mentón, conteniendo ese rostro sonrojado cerca para que le mirara a él para que no temiera nada. Credence prendido de esos ojos brillantes desabrochó los pantalones y bajó el cierre, deslizando ambas manos a sus caderas debajo la tela. Con cautela sus dedos se engancharon a la ropa interior, bajándolos sin dejar de mirarle.

Finalmente, sus bocas se reencontraron y en una lazada ansiosa de sus piernas Credence pegó ese cuerpo contra el suyo. La torpeza se reemplazó por el instinto, sintiéndose sus pieles al movimiento inconsciente de sus caderas. La textura de esas manos vendadas a su pecho le erizaban la piel caliente. Credence se incorporó de codos y recogió las rodillas, ruborizando al hallazgo entre sus piernas. Todo esto era un descubrimiento contra su juventud reprimida. Ya estaba condenado por completo al infierno por estar con un hombre como él: con un mago. Sin embargo, sus sentimientos y la realidad más amplia que aquella visión conservadora le hicieron cuestionarse muchas cosas. La magia existía y esto… ¿de verdad esto que sentía estaba mal? No, no podía estarlo. Las atenciones de Newt, la fascinación y preocupación que le producía, y ahora todas estas sensaciones que le hacían olvidarse del mundo por cuanto más le tocara. Lo amaba y tenía la certeza de que Newt lo amaba también a él, ¿Cuándo antes pudo creer algo como eso? ¿Qué alguien lo amaba?

Newt tomó de su mentón y le besó, sacudiéndole lejos esas ganas de llorar. Esta vez las lágrimas que se deslizaron de sus mejillas no fueron por miedo y dolor. Credence rio contra sus labios, desconcertando a Newt antes de sonreír de alivio.

Eran lágrimas de felicidad.

—Enséñame esto también —pidió en un suspiro, estremeciendo cuando la mano de Newt se fue por la cara interna de su muslo. Todo su cuerpo cedía dócil a su tacto, menos su corazón que galopaba enloquecido dentro sus costillas.

—H-Haré mi esfuerzo —dijo. Credence rio al tono nervioso de su voz.

Su espalda tensó y sus tobillos se retorcieron cuando esa mano envolvió su erección, subiendo y bajando lentamente. Fue como un disparo de calor adentro y la primera vez que sentía algo así. Su cuerpo reaccionó a favor, fundiéndose sus pieles al vaivén de la mano entre ellas. Credence con torpeza intentó imitarlo, sumando su mano a tocarle a él, recibiendo suspiros a sus labios como aprobación. Sin embargo, el placer que concedían sus manos no era suficiente para esa pasión que pedía por ser saciada. Credence lo supo de intuición, cerrando los ojos y recogiendo sus piernas. Lo quería, lo necesitaba sin importar qué. En medio de esa oscuridad espesa arqueó la espalda al tacto húmedo y cálido de esos dedos tras sus testículos.

—Mírame a mí —pidió, sosteniendo de su mentón para que no se pusiera nervioso. Credence rodeó sus hombros y asintió, entrecerrando los ojos cuando sus yemas se trazaron con timidez alrededor de su entrada.

—Pero, Newt… a-ahí —se removió con nerviosismo, intentando comprender ese hormigueo que recorría poco a poco su cuerpo.

—Shh, confía en mi —resopló a su oído, apretando apenas el agarre a su mentón. Credence gimió cuando uno atrevió a introducirse a medias en su interior. Newt posó sus labios sobre aquellos trémulos, tranquilizándole entre roces dulces. Credence inhalaba y exhalaba, respirando a ese hombre que le tocaba con la mayor cautela del mundo. Ni con los dragones tenía tanta delicadeza, ni con los escarbatos bebés tanta ternura.

Al principio, creyó que el interés de Newt hacia él se debía a que quería estudiar eso malo adentro de él. Como el señor Frankenstein con su creación, como un científico con sus ratas torturadas. Pero, no fue así. Esas caricias que sabían a algo diferente se lo aseguraron. Volvió a gemir, esta vez por el arranque de placer que sintió cuando otro dedo entró y atinó dentro de él. Credence ocultó el rostro rojo a su cuello, tragándose esos suspiros y gemidos que se le escapaban sin querer. Cuando esa otra mano envolvió su glande húmedo fue imposible no subir el decibel.

—Te dije que inventaría una manera especial para tocarte —estremeció a su voz suave calentarle el oído. A veces parecía que podía leerle la mente. A veces parecía que el destino los había marcado desde antes.

—Me gusta… quiero más —confesó tímido, apretando las uñas a su espalda. La muñeca de Newt giró, entresacando los dedos en un vaivén considerado a sus paredes que lo apretaban con locura.

Newt alcanzó su mejilla, besándola con cariño. Alcanzó una de sus manos, amoldándose sus dedos como si debieron toda la vida haber encajado. Una expectativa se postró sobre ellos, impacientando su corazón embravecido. Sin esperar a su petición, le miró. Reparando en su pecho que subía y bajaba y el erotismo inherente de su cuerpo censurado por su propia desnudez rodeándole las caderas. Mirándolo a los ojos y apretando su mano se entregó por primera vez. Los sentimientos malsanos que alguna vez tuvo por Percival ni eran dignos de mención ahora. Esto, esto era diferente. Todo registrándose lento para sus pieles, más no al reloj en la mesita de noche. Esta dicha y calor que nublaba sentidos cuando el otro se los suprimió. Esa sensación de significar mucho cuando el otro lo anuló por completo. Abierto así de piernas, con la luz tenue de la lámpara sobre su vientre plano y desnudo se sintió hermoso. Con Newt Scamander inclinando a besar sus labios mientras sus cuerpos se fundieron en uno, se sintió amado.

Credence echó la cabeza hacia atrás, desparramando su pelo negro sobre las sábanas. Se llevó la mano temblorosa a cubrir su boca, la cual soltaba sin pensar todo lo que adentro resentía tan bien. Un calor calcinante se apropió de sus entrañas y el dolor tuvo un concepto menos lúgubre. Los dedos de sus pies se encogieron y su respiración se precipitó contra su mano trémula. Apretó la mano de Newt y exhaló, respirando su aliento en medio de esos besos húmedos y dóciles.

—Me siento bien… —susurró, restregándose sus narices con torpeza. Su mano libre se aferró a esa espalda igual de tensa que sus propias piernas enredadas. Un gemido se ahogó en su garganta, clavando las uñas al primer movimiento. Corto y vacilante pero que le sacudió tanto por dentro. Su cuerpo se alineó con su mente, reaccionando a sus movimientos. Cada vez más profundo, llenándole hasta lo más íntimo.

Su cuerpo ya iba en automático, moviendo las caderas y gimiendo contra su boca para mantener el secreto entre ambos nada más. Perdía la mano a su pelo, tirando de este para que no se apartara, para que no dejara de moverse en él. Era liberador, era como correr lejos sin moverse de la cama. El último eslabón de su cadena se había roto. Era libre por fin.

Newt atinó en el punto adecuado, deteniéndole el pulso a cada embestida allí. Credence temblaba y se removía bajo su cuerpo, tan juntos como permitían las mismas fronteras de sus brazos y piernas. Rasguñó su espalda en su afán de asirse, jadeó su nombre y lo suplicó. Newt tomó su mano y la hizo reptar sobre su vientre tembloroso por los espasmos. Su mano con aquella arriba le hizo tomar su propia erección.

—¿Lo has hecho antes? Hazlo —pidió bajo en medio de un beso dulce. Credence contuvo la respiración, moviendo lentamente su mano con la otra de tutela. Su vientre encogió y sus tobillos tensaron. Jamás se había tocado de esa manera, o si alguna vez lo intentó el temor a ser castigado lo reprimió. Se sentía maravilloso ser libre de esta manera, de todas las maneras.

Su miembro se humedecía dentro su puño y su interior se apretaba contra Newt en una tortura mojada y caliente. Una corriente eléctrica entumeció su cuerpo y por un instante su corazón pareció dejar de latir. Arqueó la espalda y apretó su mano hasta las uñas clavarse en ella. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y exhaló un gemido entrecortado. Un placer caliente hormigueó bajo su piel y de entre sus dedos blanca esencia escurrió. Sus paredes se cerraron en torno a la hombría de Newt, sacándole un suspiro por su presión y calor engullirle. Retrocedió las caderas hasta retirarse y Credence alcanzó su hombría, masturbándola rápidamente en lo que sus bocas se buscaban con desespero. Jadeando contra esa boca finalmente acabó, ensuciando su mano con su semen.

El súbito arrebato de energía se le desvaneció, derrumbándose en la cama con el mayor encima. Sus respiraciones fracasaban en regularse y el calor que emanaban sus pieles hacían a las gotas de sudor entremezclarse. Haciendo acopio de fortaleza Newt le apartó el flequillo sudado hacia atrás y besó su frente. Credence rodeó su cuerpo con los brazos y alcanzó sus labios, besándose con la mesura de antes.

Sus corazones alcanzaron el mismo compás y debajo las sábanas sus manos seguían tocándose con delicadeza. Rememorando las formas que habían sentido minutos antes.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, trazando círculos sobre su espalda baja con las yemas.

—Me gustó… —confesó en un susurro tímido, encogiéndose debajo las sábanas e ignorando el calambre de sus piernas y la extraña sensación entre sus piernas. Por primera vez el dolor fue como una demostración de sentirse vivo a sólo muerte negra.

—Eso es bueno para mi ego —bromeó, recibiendo un golpecito al hombro. Newt atajó el segundo golpe, tirando de su mano para que se acomodara sobre su pecho. Credence bufó con fingida molestia, pegando la mejilla a escuchar su corazón latir. Sus dedos entrelazaron, dándose cuenta de los vendajes sucios y colgando a medias.

—Mañana te cambiaré esos… vendajes —ruborizado quitó su mano.

—Oh… Mañana debo hacer el reporte y buscar mi nuevo permiso de viaje —cambió de tema por su propio sonrojo, tirando de las vendas y dejándolas en el piso.

—¿Adónde irás? —alzó la barbilla para mirarle.

—¿Irás? —enarcó la ceja para después tomar de su mentón— Hay que regresar a la dragona y sus huevos a tierra segura. E iremos juntos —recalcó como si fuera una obviedad— Somos como… hipocampos, y-y ella confía en ti, por supuesto. Necesitaré de esa ayuda para manejar una dragona mamá primeriza.

Credence no evitó sonreír, perdiéndose un instante en esos ojos que a la luz de la lámpara brillaban verdes.

—Tú eres la mamá y yo el papá… —enarcó la ceja con malicia. Newt lo soltó rojo hasta las orejas.

—N-No repitas eso en voz alta.

Credence se rio. Ya le había cogido gusto a molestarle así, ¿quién diría que de ser Pickett ahora era como Titus?

—Señor Scamander —dijo a propósito. De otra manera no tendría el valor.

—Newt —corrigió rápidamente— ¿Cómo me dices así después de tu y yo hab-?

—Te amo —interrumpió.

—¿Qué? —parpadeó de impresión, mirándole.

—Te amo —repitió, curvando sus labios en una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa. Sus mismos azabaches así lo reflejaban. Newt tardó segundos en asimilarlo, devolviéndole el gesto. Llevó la mano a su pelo, aquel que ya cubría casi sus ojos rasgados. Cuando se conocieron lo tenía tan corto, como un reflejo de la prisión en la que estaba. ¿Y ahora? Esos ojos brillaban en medio de su melena negra. Un día tendría que sentarse con su lunascopio y evaluarle concienzudo. Porque esos ojos sonreían como estrellas fugaces, tenía la piel de blanco lunar y el pelo de firmamento al viento. Newt Scamander estaba seguro de que más que un obscurial era una noche ambulante.

Su anochecer ambulante.

—Yo a ti, señor Barebone —acarició su pelo como hacía con su nundu y le besó.

Sin tener que escribir un reporte y mandarlo al Ministerio de Magia, supo que el mayor descubrimiento de su vida fue hallar a ese obscurial en un callejón oscuro de Nueva York.


End file.
